


Say We're Only Dreaming

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [5]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney, Fluff, Gay, M/M, aladdin - Freeform, prompt, pure fluff, this is so cute i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: Prompt: if your still taking prompts,can I have cavity inducing cutes where mark slow dances with ethan to a whole new world?





	Say We're Only Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT im so sorry but its cute i promise nd idk how to make it longer, so we'll keep it like this
> 
> the title is from a whole new world, which coincidentally is one of my favourite disney songs (under the sea has always been my all time favourite) and aladdin was one of the first disney movies that i owned!! 
> 
> i hope the asker likes this xx enjoy!!

Mark was lonely. Well, his boyfriend was in the next room over, but he wasn’t _here_ , with Mark, and hadn’t been for an hour.

 

So Mark had a good reason to be lonely.

 

Ethan was cooking dinner for them both, since it was his apartment and he refused to let a guest cook (Mark was excited to see how better Ethan had gotten at cooking anyways). Mark sighed, and was about to resume the movie he was watching while he waited until Disney music sounded from the kitchen.

 

 _Aladdin_ music to be exact.

 

He blinked, not really taking Ethan for a Disney fan. Sure, the guy loved cartoons but he never imagined Disney movies. He stood up, making his way to the kitchen silently. Ethan was standing with his back to the entry-way, seemingly on his phone. The tune of _Friend Like Me_ , which was ending, flew throughout the room.

 

Mark smiled to himself as he watched Ethan swaying silently, before putting his phone down. The song ended, seamlessly transitioning into _A Whole New World_ , which Mark knew was one of the more romantic Disney songs he remembered. He watched Ethan straighten up a bit, and decided that now was a good time to surprise his boyfriend.

 

The older man walked up behind Ethan, wrapping his arms around his small waist. Ethan let out a squeak in surprise, before relaxing as he seemingly recognised who it was.

 

“Mark?” Ethan asked in a surprised voice, looking up at him. The blue haired boy turned around in Mark’s arms, but wouldn’t push away.

 

He huffed as Mark started swaying them both to the music, humming along to the lyrics that he didn’t know. Ethan eventually got the idea, grabbing Mark’s hand and situating them so that they were slow-dancing instead of just swaying.

 

Together, they both moved slowly, yet as gracefully as they could, to the song. Mark rested his forehead against Ethan’s, eyes closed as he imagined them in their own little world, away from the responsibilities and lives that they had.

 

“I love you,” Mark whispered, making Ethan look up at him. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Ethan Nestor.”

 

He watched as Ethan got tears in his eyes (they hadn’t said the ‘l’ word to each other yet, both wanting to wait). Mark grinned, taking his boyfriend by surprise even more and gently placing a kiss upon his lips.

 

Mark pulled back slightly, just enough for Ethan to whisper “I love you, too”, before kissing him again.

 

_A wondrous place, for you and me._

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me - @ galaxy-joseph on tumblr


End file.
